Um bolo para Marin
by Pipe
Summary: One-shot. Shaka resolve fazer um bolo de chocolate para sua amada ruiva... mas homem na cozinha é sempre um desastre... Uma comédia normal...


UM BOLO PARA MARIN

Depois daquela primavera de sonho e paixão, Marin e Shaka assumiram publicamente o seu romance... Aioria, ao contrário do que se esperava, apenas avançou no colarinho do cavaleiro de Virgem, ameaçando-o seriamente se magoasse sua melhor amiga... E resmungava continuamente quando via os dois juntos, apesar de que seu coração batesse mesmo forte por uma garota meiga de gênio forte: Mino! Numa visita que ele e Aioros fizeram ao Japão, foram levados por Seiya ao orfanato aonde ele ficara com a irmã. Seika tornou-se companhia inseparável do jovem "velho" Aioros e Mino... pegava-se constantemente olhando para aquele rapaz de cabelos curtos dourados e olhos verdes manhosos... Afrodite, ao saber das paixões rolando Santuário afora, resolveu montar uma firma especializada em casamentos... E sonhava mais que as noivas com o dia... A sua primeira "cliente" foi a própria Saori. Que ficou tão satisfeita que espalhou a fama do cavaleiro de Peixes por toda a parte. O próximo a ser casar foi Camus, com a amazona de camaleão. Como quem pegou o buquê de June foi Marin, Shaka não decepcionou, pedindo-a em casamento logo depois. Nossa história começa três anos depois, quando Marin já estava esperando bebê...

-Ai, não adianta, Sha... Cheirar limão, comer torrada ANTES de sair da cama, os chás que você me dá... esse enjôo não passa...

-Se você ficar nervosa, vai piorar... Descanse, amor.

-Mas e o almoço?

-Podemos comer uma salada. Vai fazer bem pra vocês... E depois umas frutas de sobremesa...

-Sobremesa? Hummm... me deu uma vontade de comer bolo de chocolate... Mas se eu for mexer com fogão hoje...

-Eu faço pra você...

-Hein?

-Eu faço. Ué, qual a surpresa? Não deve ser tão complicado assim...

-Sei não, Shaka. Você não está acostumado a mexer na cozinha...

-Ai, por Buda, ruiva. É só abrir o livro e seguir a receita. Não me subestime. Vou arrumar um cantinho lá no jardim pra você descansar e não sentir o cheiro da cozinha...

-Tem certeza? Olha... eu nem to com tanta vontade assim...

-Por favor, né? – olhou-a com uma cara de cão sem dono... ela piscou e beijou-o. – Isso, incentiva o cozinheiro...

Mulher e filha acomodadas, Shaka colocou um avental sobre a túnica curta e procurou uma receita fácil no livro:

-Primeira vez, nada de muito fru-fru... esse aqui parece bom: Gateau au chocolate... Claras em neve, gemas em ponto de pão-de-ló... Ta vendo? Isso quer dizer que tem que separar os ovos, que que pode complicar aqui?... qual será o ponto de pão-de-ló? Afinal, que diabo é pão-de-ló? Talvez seja melhor um outro bolo... Bolo-mousse... Hmmm... Chocolate amaro para derreter na cobertura... Vou ligar para o especialista. Milo?

-Fala, colega.

-Você tem chocolate amaro na sua casa?

-Tenho. Pra que?

-Pra cobrir um bolo.

-O QUEEEEEE? Você ta fazendo bolo?

-Que que tem, escandaloso?

-Nada, só... que eu não sabia que você sabia fazer mais que salada e chá...

-Pois eu sei. Pode me emprestar...hummm, duas barras de chocolate amaro então?

-Já vou descer. Vê ai no livro se precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Ovos, creme de leite, leite, chocolate amaro, farinha de trigo, fermento... ué, como você sabe que eu to lendo a receita?

-Elementar, meu caro Watson. Desço já.

Milo nem queria, mas não pode deixar de abrir um sorrisão ao ver Shaka de avental...

-Aliás, Escorpião, o que VOCÊ sabe cozinhar?

-Eu? Sei fazer mingau de aveia, café, miojo e amendoim torrado...

-Putz...

-Dá pra não passar fome, ué. Café da manhã, almoço e jantar...

-Sabe o que é ponto de pão-de-ló?

-Onde você viu isso?

-Nessa receita aqui de trás.

-Gateau au chocolat? Coisa francesa... Porque não ligamos para o Camus?

-É... Mas a Marin vai desconfiar que o bolo tá demorando muito...

-Vai separando as gemas das claras que eu vou ligar...

-Você sabe bater claras em neve?

-Não é melhor chamar o Camus mesmo? Ele deve saber, neve é o departamento dele...

Shaka pegou os seis ovos e ficou olhando para eles... Milo estranhou:

-Que foi?

-Sabe abrir o ovo... – Milo deu uma pancada na mesa com toda a força, melecando ele e Shaka –...sem destrui-lo? Tem que ser loiro, mesmo...

-Olha quem fala... É assim, com menos força.

Três ovos depois, eles não tinham ainda descoberto o quanto de força era necessária pra abrir um ovo sem acabar com tudo. Foi quando Camus desceu.

-Mon Dieu. O que vocês estão fazendo?

-Sabe como se abre essa coisinha delicada aqui?

-Uma das poucas coisas que eu sei, excuse moi. – Pegou o ovo, enfiando as unhas de um lado e de outro, abrindo o danado. – Voilá!

-Humpf! Agora sabe bater clara em neve?

-Aliás... – lembrou Milo – Como se separa a gema da clara?

-Bien, non... Mas podemos tentar..

-Não! Chega de estragar ovos... Vou chamar o especialista.

-Hein?

-Mú, você pode subir um instante? E trazer uma dúzia de ovos?

Áries estranhou mas fez o pedido.

-Nossa, conspiração na cozinha de Virgem?

-Mú, você sabe separar a clara da gema?

-EEEEUU? Nunca tentei, mas não deve ser difícil...

E com um pouco de telecinésia, separaram as seis gemas das claras... E vendo no livro de receitas bateram as claras em neve, com a batedeira mesmo... Depois jogaram o resto dos ingredientes, ATE O FERMENTO dentro da batedeira. Acenderam o forno e colocaram o bolo. Quarenta minutos depois, retiraram uma prancha de chocolate de lá.

-Eerr.. acho que não tá igual ao da foto... - Milo brincou.

-Erramos em algum lugar... - completou Mú.

-É "BVIO!! - Shaka estava tendo um acesso.

-Vamos ler a receita de novo, mon ami. - Camus tentou acalmar a situação. - Ah, voilá ici! Não se deve colocar o fermento na batedeira. Deve ser misturado delicadamente AP"S os outros ingredientes.

-Shaka, que tal lermos TODA a receita antes de tentarmos de novo?

De repente a cozinha foi invadida por outros três cavaleiros: Aldebaran, Saga e Shura...

-Opa, estão dando uma festa e nem nos convidaram?

-Shaka está fazendo um bolo para Marin.

-Vixe, melhor que uma festa. Deviam cobrar ingresso pra ver uma coisa dessas... Pelas cascas de ovos, estão fazendo bolo português, ne? Daqueles que vão uma dúzia e meia só na massa...

-Ay, madre de Dios! Que mierda escura é esta?

-Nossa primeira tentativa, claro.

-Vamos te ajudar, loiro. Deixa eu dar uma olhada nessa receita... - Saga assumiu a liderança.

Logo Mú estava separando novamente as claras das gemas, Aldebaran peneirando o sal, a farinha e o chocolate em pó, Shura batendo as gemas com a manteiga e o açúcar.

-Ahora, muchacho, ponha essa coisa aqui. Milo, leche!

Aldebaran colocou mais mistura do que o necessário e subiu o pó dos ingredientes pro rosto do espanhol e para a bancada da cozinha... Escorpião tentou ajudar, jogando leite na massa, que voou na camisa de Shura, arrancando um palavrão em espanhol e outro em hindu:

-Oh, por favor! Vocês estão acabando com a minha cozinha...

-Como se VOCÊ já não tivesse feito sujeira... - riu Deba, batendo a farinha do cabelo de Shura.

-O que importa é que agora estamos fazendo tudo certo e que vai ficar bom, Shaka. - Mú acalmou o amigo, misturando as claras em neve com o fermento, DELICADAMENTE, e passando a Camus, que juntou as duas tigelas mais delicadamente ainda. Saga untou novamente a forma e enfarinhou, enquanto Shaka acendia o forno. Bolo no forno novamente, os cavaleiros começaram a mexer na cozinha, pegando frutas pra fazer umas batidas e os grãos de Shaka pra torrarem na frigideira e beliscarem, como aperitivos. Shaka foi até o jardim, acalmar Marin e voltou, sorridente.

-O que não faz uma gravidez, não? Transforma até o cara mais estressado do Santuário em um poço de sorrisos...

-Deixa eu pensar que sentido eu tiro de você... algo que você preza muito, Escorpião...

-Se você tirar a língua, mata dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: dá sossego aos nossos ouvidos e acaba com a vida sexual dele...

Risadas e vaias. Várias batidas e muitos tira-gostos depois, o timer do forno apitou. Aplausos para o bolo que Mú tirou do forno. Batidinhas nas costas, até que Shura disse:

-Mira, rubio! Que cosa mas linda!!

Shaka se empolgou com o cheiro, com a festa que estavam fazendo e abriu os olhos: CABUM! O bolo muchou na hora. Digamos que encolheu dentro da forma. Todos arregalaram os olhos e a boca. Ninguém tinha coragem de se mexer, nem de falar um "A"... Milo foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e se ajoelhando no chão. Camus virou o rosto, Saga ergueu os olhos, como pedindo forças aos céus. Shaka jogou a forma na pia e ia explodir o cosmos, quando Mú colocou a mão no seu ombro.

-Muita calma nessa hora, meu amigo.

-CALMA? COMO? Sabe quantos ingredientes já disperdiçamos aqui? Sabe há quantas horas estamos nessa cozinha? Marin já deve estar desconfiando... Eu sou um fracasso mesmo... Só sei fazer chá e salada... Sou uma vergonha pra minha filha...

-Un caballero nunca se dá por vencido, meu amigo! - gritou Shura. - É hora de usarmos um trunfo!

-Temos algum?

-Claro que sim... Sei de alguém que, por ser um tremendo dum vagabundo na cozinha, sempre tem a solução pra tudo... Carlo! Temos um problema! - após alguns minutos no telefone - Ele já vai subir...

-Aliás, pode me explicar como você sabe que Marin está esperando uma menina, se ela nem chegou aos três meses ainda?

-Hein? Ah, o cosmos dela já dá pra ser sentido... Que solução Máscara da Morte teria, Shura?

-Bolo em caixinha, barbie... -respondeu o italiano, chegando com uma caixinha de bolo pronto. - E cobertura pronta. - mostrando uma lata de Moça Fiesta. - Impiastros! Essa cozinha parece o refeitório depois que fazíamos guerra de comida... Bate aí na batedeira, carneiro. Só juntar leite e ovos. Vocês também complicam tudo...

-E Shaka, agora, aconteça o que acontecer, NÃO ABRA OS OLHOS!

ALdebaran para passar o tempo começou a batucar numa das panelas... Shura e Milo começaram a fazer eco em duas formas, acompanhados de Saga na mesa... De repente, a cozinha tinha virado um partido alto... Shaka balançou a cabeça... Mas a meia hora passou rápido, Camus abriu a lata de Moça Fiesta e cobriu o bolo...

-Hummm, parece bom... - Milo estendeu o dedo para beliscar o bolo, levando um tapão de Shaka.

-É para Marin!

-Ai, esganado. Acha que ela vai comer tudo sozinha? Além do mais, você tá me devendo umas quatro barras de chocolate amargo...

-E uma dúzia de ovos pra mim...

-Pra mim, também...

Foi Máscara da Morte que ajeitou as coisas:

-Parecem definitivamente um bando de Afrodites cacarejando e gemendo. Vamos, bichinhas loucas por chocolate. Eu tenho outras caixinhas de bolo lá em casa, eu faço um bolinho pra acalmar a TPM de vocês...

-Hey, e a sujeira da minha cozinha?

-Fica por conta dos ingredientes que você pediu pra nós, loiro

-E por conta da nossa mão de obra especializada. Hasta luego, rubio.

Shaka suspirou. Pelo menos, tinha um bolo nas mãos. Foi até o jardim, com o melhor sorriso afivelado no rosto cansado.

-Aqui está, amor... Não disse que não era difícil?

-Nossa, você fez... - Marin achou melhor nem comentar que sentiu o cosmos quase do Santuário inteiro na sua cozinha. - Hummm, está uma delícia... Sempre que eu sentir desejo de comer doces agora vou pedir pra você fazer, Shaka.

Ele não disse nada, mas uma veia começou a latejar em sua testa. "Seis meses... Seis meses de desejos ainda... E se ela me pedir..."

-Shaka, sabe fazer pão de ló?

-NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO...

N/A: Presente meu a June Briefs, que adora Shaka e Marin. E uma comédia para desestressar... Ontem eu estava fazendo bolo de chocolate, tive as últimas idéias pra esse fic. Ofereço também ao meu amigo Rick, que me deu várias dicas das dificuldades dos homens na cozinha. e ofereço a minha amiga Hecate que faz aniversário hoje - 07 de Novembro. ESCORPI'ES RULEZ!!!


End file.
